Sakura's trip with Q
by Cmartin-Panda Productions
Summary: While waiting for the Enterprise E to finish being constructed, Sakura is transported to a parallel universe by Q who is sealed in the coffee cup she drank out of. In exchange for his release, he shows Sakura her alternate self's life and family. Read as Sakura gets to see her future children and to see her family grow. (ONE SHOT. Cross over to Legacy of Heroes)


**cmartinHFD: Oh my God you guys! 100 reviews for Legacy of Heroes! We thank you all sooo much for sticking around with us for so long. As a special treat, this one shot of Naruto and Sakura's 5 year mission will cross over with Legacy of Heroes briefly.**

 **Also, in response to our poll about whether or not Sakura should keep the baby, we took all of your votes seriously and with some convincing on my part, Sakura is keeping the baby.**

* * *

It was four months into their five year mission and Sakura was bored shitless waiting around on Earth.

After the destruction of the Enterprise against the Borg, the crew was taken to Earth to await the completed construction of the Enterprise-E.

They had all been given exceptional accommodations on Earth with what Sakura and Naruto considered to be luxury apartments while the rest of the crew were assigned jobs through Star Fleet.

Naruto had been allowed to create his own specially trained strike team to handle the missions the Enterprise ran into that required and more forceful approach. That meant that Sakura was left alone in their apartment for over 8 hours a day!

It was mind numbing. She was on maternity leave so she wasn't allowed to work (even data entry for the hospitals was starting to sound appealing), all her friends that she made on the Enterprise were off working, and even Sally had been stationed with her parents too far away to make regular visits.

 _'At least you've got me to talk to.'_ Inner said.

 _'Yea I guess...'_ Sakura sighed mentally. _'I need some coffee.'_ She thought as she stood up to head for the kitchen, her baby bump now visible.

She took out a white mug that had a picture of a frog on it(go figure) and took it to the replicator.

"Coffee. Black. Hot." Sakura ordered and the replicator dispensed the hot liquid into the mug.

' _Now remember. Any more than three cups of coffee in your second trimester can be detrimental to the health of your baby.'_ Inner reminder her.

'Yes, I know.' Sakura replied as she took a sip of the elixir of life.

 _'Well I know you know. I'm you, so I know what you know.'_

 _'Yeah yeah...'_ Sakura waved off as she finished her sip. She looked up from her coffee and noticed she wasn't in her apartment anymore.

 _'Well either I teleported or this is the best cup of coffee that I've ever had.'_ Sakura thought as she looked around and saw that she was back in the Leaf village.

But things were slightly out of place. For one, things seemed to be more advanced than she remembered it.

"Uh...I think this is the Leaf." Sakura mused.

She looked around and saw the same old buildings and trees, but with newer roads and more futuristic light fixtures hanging around the streets. Shinobi of all ages were still leaping around, but just as many were walking along the new streets, wearing strange new outfits and looking down at these devices in their hands that looked like combadges.

Sakura decided to investigate more and leapt to one of the rooftops to get a good look at the Hokage monument. Sure enough, there was one extra head up with the other Hokage's. Complete with his signature whisker makes on his cheeks.

 _'So I'm definitely in the future, or I'm under some kind of genjutsu.'_ Sakura thought rationally as she took another sip of her coffee while admiring the Hokage statue of Naruto. _'That or I was snuck into a holodeck.'_

 _ **'No, you're not.'**_ a voice said in her head that sounded very familiar.

 _'Oh my Sage, that had better not be...'_ Inner growled, but it was.

 ** _'Yes, I'm still able to talk to you, even after your hubby sealed me away in this damn coffee cup.'_**

 _'He did what?'_ Sakura thought as she stopped mid sip and looked at the froggy mug that she held in her hands.

"Shit...this is the cup that Naruto sealed Q in." Sakura cursed.

 ** _'Right you are. Now, if you let me out, I can show you more of this world as it's not the one you came from.'_**

 _'Why would I want to see that?'_ Sakura thought.

 ** _'Aren't you curious about how your life would be if Starfleet never showed up?'_**

 _'I mean. I guess when you put it like that. Yeah I'd be interested.'_

 _ **'Then release me and I can show you more.'**_

 _'Show me now. If I like what I see. Then I'll release you.'_

 ** _'Fine...I suppose I can agree to that. Be forewarned, in this universe, that brooding Uchiha bastard is dead.'_**

Sakura's eyes went wide. "Sasuke is...dead...?"

 ** _'Yes. He was killed before your hubby made it back home.'_**

 _'That's terrible.'_ Sakura thought.

 ** _'Yes...how dreadful...'_** Q said sarcastically. **_'Anyway, you might want to focus your attention to that yellow house to your right.'_**

 _'What about it?'_ Sakura thought as she beheld the beautiful three story house sitting in an empty clan compound.

 _ **'In this universe, that's your house.'**_

 _'M-my house...?'_ Sakura asked in awe.

 _ **'Well, more specifically, the Uzumaki compound.'**_

 _'So me and Naruto got together in this universe too.'_ Sakura thought with a smile.

 ** _'correct, and something wonderful is about to happen right about...now.'_**

Almost on cue, the front door flew open. Sakura spotted what looked like a more muscular Naruto carrying herself who was screaming in pain and had a very large belly.

 _'Oh my God...'_ Sakura though in awe.

"YOU DID THIS TO ME YOU ASSHOLE!" The other Sakura screamed. It was evident that she was in labor.

Shortly after that, something Sakura didn't expect. Naruto blasted off into the air without transforming into his Golden Sage mode.

"The hell...?" Sakura breathed out in shock.

 ** _'Ah. Forgive me, I almost forgot. In this universe, your world was graced with two Saiyan's. An ancient warrior-like alien culture.'_**

 _'What does that have to do with Naruto flying like that?'_

 ** _'Simple; you and him as well as several in your village were trained by them to fly and to use other such powers.'_**

 _'Holy crap. That is amazing.'_

 ** _'Well, if you wanna see your first born be born, I suggest you follow them. Worry not, they can't see you unless you want them to.'_**

 _'My first born...'_ Sakura thought as she looked down at her belly.

 _'Well? Get moving girl!'_ Inner commanded.

Sakura wasted no time in taking off towards the hospital. She was anxious to see what her little girl would look like.

 _ **'I should also mention that your counterpart has a boy as your first born.'**_ Q commented.

 _'Well thanks for spoiling it asshole! Whatever, I'll bet he'll still be the cutest baby in the world._ ' Sakura thought as she used he Chakra sensing to locate, well herself.

 _'There I am...'_ Sakura thought as she poured on the speed. Interestingly enough, she also sensed 6 very high Chakra levels heading to the same location.

 _'Woah...they're stronger than a Tailed Beast...are they the Saiyan's?'_

 ** _'I believe so. Although, I don't recall those monkeys being so powerful.'_**

Sakura put that aside for now as she reached the hospital.

 _'Are you sure they won't see me?'_

 _ **'Like I said, only if you want them to.'**_

She took that as he excuse to run inside and promptly collided with a nurse.

"Please excuse...Lady Sakura? But...I just saw Lord 6th carry you into the maternity ward." The nurse said in shock.

"Oh, I'm...ah... a decoy. You know, for Lady Sakura. In case some assassin tries to get the jump on her, he'll be confused." Sakura quickly explained.

"Okay. Don't see why she would need a decoy since she's one of the strongest in the world. Delivery room 6, down the hall and take the last left." The nurse informed.

"Thank you. And please keep quiet about me." Sakura said.

"Of course." The nurse smiled before turning and returning to her rounds.

Sakura quickly made her way down the hall, making sure not to bump into any other people.

 _'What was that? I thought you said that they wouldn't be able to see me?'_

 _ **'Oh, must I do everything myself? Just imagine yourself as invisible to everyone around you.'**_

 _'Wow, thanks for warning me.'_

 _ **'And here I was, thinking that you we're smart enough to figure it out on your own.'**_

Sakura didn't respond. Instead, she just imagined that no one else could see her. As she did so, her body slowly faded away into nothingness, only she could see herself.

She took no chances, using all the advanced stealth techniques taught to her in ANBU she snuck into the room where "she" was giving birth.

"You're doing good, Sakura. The head is already crowning." Shizune informed as she, Tsunade and a tall, muscular man were there to oversee the delivery.

"Naruto...where is Naruto...?" Sakura panted as she felt her lower body being stretched to its absolute limits.

"I'm right here, Sakura-chan." Naruto responded next to her.

Sakura looked over with her exhausted eyes at Naruto, smiling brightly and meeting his eyes with her, renewing her strength. She reached out and grabbed him by the neck and pulled him in close.

"You did this to me..." She hissed. "This is YOUR baby Naruto. **GET. IT. OUT.** "

 _'Damn...gotta remember not to do that.'_ Sakura thought.

"Don't listen to her Naruto. She's just cranky because she's trying to push a watermelon out of a hole the size of a grape." The muscular doctor said.

"Tell her that...Gohan..." Naruto wheezed.

Sakura could only look on at what she was witnessing. This is the final moment and everything was going as smooth as glass.

"Alright, Sakura. One final push should be enough." Tsunade instructed.

"Come on Sakura. One final push and we can be a family." Naruto said in encouragement. He smiled at Sakura even as she continued to grind his right hand into dust.

Sakura gave her all into one final push, screaming at the top of her lungs until she felt immediate relief.

"Ah, there he is." Tsunade smiled brightly.

"You did a good job, Sakura." Gohan smiled.

Sakura smiled and then looked up at Naruto. Her teammate, her Hokage, her husband and father of their child. Smiling that golden smile of his that lightened up her life. He planted a big old kiss on Sakura's forehead as a reward. In an instant all her fatigue seemed to vanish.

"Sakura, there is someone who would like to meet you." Tsunade smiled as she held a little bundle in a blanket.

Sakura opened up her arms to greet her newborn son.

"Hello my little angel..." Sakura cried happily as she looked upon what could be mistaken as a younger version of Naruto. Complete with blond hair and whisker marks.

"Have you come up with a name?" Gohan asked as he started writing up the birth certificate.

"We have. Shinachiku." Naruto said as he looked down upon the face of his first born son.

"Shinachiku Uzumaki." Gohan wrote down.

Meanwhile, Sakura put that name in the back of her mind. _'Gotta remember that one for when we have a boy.'_

 ** _'Such a vulgar way to produce a child...'_** Q mused.

 _'Oh, and do you have a better suggestion, smart guy?'_

 ** _'We Q reproduce in a much cleaner fashion. When we want a child, we use our powers to produce one through osmosis.'_ ** Q Informed.

 _'Through what now?'_

 _ **'Osmosis...or as you would call...out of thin air.'**_

 _'So... you both just think of a child and then it gets made?'_

 _ **'Essentially, yes. That's the 2 dimensional way of imagining it.'**_

 _'So what's the 3 dimensional way of imagining it?'_

 _ **'It would be too much for your tiny mind to handle.'**_

 _'Whatever. Oh my god, did you see his eyes? He's got my green eyes.'_ Sakura gushed to match her counterpart in this dimension.

"He's got your beautiful eyes, Sakura-chan..." Naruto said softly.

"Well he's got your beautiful everything else." She mused. "How does he even have whisker marks? I thought you only got those because your mother was the jinchuriki when she was pregnant with you."

"Maybe some of Kurama's Chakra got transferred to him." Naruto mused.

"You don't think it was because of all the times we...you know...?"

"If it is. We never need to tell him about that." Naruto said with finality.

"No we won't." Sakura agreed, then little Shinachiku started fussing.

"Sounds like someone is hungry." Tsunade smiled.

"Moment of truth." Sakura said as she uncovered one of her breasts, the sight of which made Shinachiku instinctively latch onto and started suckling.

"Awww...the bond between mother and child..." Tsunade gushed. She always loved seeing that.

Shizune looked on fondly, remembering her own first time feeding her child. Apparently the boys in the Hatake line were biters.

Sakura meanwhile felt like crying. It was such a beautiful sight to see and she knew that soon she'd have one of her own.

 ** _'Save them tears now, we still have two more of your children to see.'_** Q said.

 _'Two more?'_ Sakura thought.

Without saying another word, Q transported Sakura 4 years into the future. Only this time, they were in the hospital as they were last time.

Sakura had appeared in the hallway as Naruto once again rushed a very bloated Sakura in a wheelchair down the hall. Followed behind her, was that man named Gohan pushing another bloated woman in another wheelchair.

"Heh, what are the odds that both our wives would give birth at the same time, right?" Naruto mused at Gohan.

"Yea no joke." Gohan replied.

"AAAAH! Shut up! Both of you!" Gohan's wife screamed.

"Sorry, Videl." gohan said sheepishly as they all ran past the invisible Sakura.

 _'That's the man that helped Lady Tsunade and Shizune with the birth of my son. I mean this version's of me's son.'_ Sakura pointed out.

 ** _'Those two are the Saiyan's.'_** Q informed.

"Okay, Gohan and Videl in room 4, Sakura and Naruto in room 3." Tsunade ordered.

Sakura followed her counterpart into that selected delivery room, just as Naruto carefully lifted her counterpart onto the bed where Shizune got to work undressing her and prepping her for delivery. But when she took off Sakura's panties, she saw the head was already out.

"Oh geez, Sakura, the head is already out." Shizune informed.

"She wants out bad." Naruto chuckled nervously.

Everyone's head turned when they heard the sound of a wild animal being let loose inside the halls of the hospital, only for Kurama to come dashing in through the door.

"I'm here! Sorry that I'm late!" Kurama said in his dog sized form.

"About time." Naruto greeted as he put gloves on.

"Sakura, there is no time to wait. I need you to push hard, understand?" Shizune ordered.

"Fine." Sakura gasped as she felt a wave of contractions reverberate through her body.

"Push now." Shizune instructed.

Sakura groaned in pain as she forced her body to push out her baby girl all the while Naruto held her hand while Kurama waited patiently by her side.

"And she's out." Shizune announced as she caught their little girl.

Sakura looked on at the little newborn. She had red hair and whisker marks as well.

"Little Kushina..." Sakura said as she reached out for her newest baby girl.

 _'Same idea I have...'_ Sakura thought happily as she saw her counterpart cradle her newborn.

"She's beautiful..." Naruto said softly as he gazed upon his newborn daughter.

"I'll say..." Kurama said as be sniffed the little baby Kushina. For some reason he seemed very interested in her. So much that he actually licked her on the cheek, causing Kushina to open her eyes.

"She's got her fathers eyes..." Sakura gushed.

"But her mothers cute forehead." Naruto added.

"Kit...I'm dedicating my life to make sure this one is safe." Kurama announced.

"Is that right? Shinachiku will be disappointed to hear that. He lives to ride you around like a horsey." Naruto teased.

"Don't get me wrong, I plan on keeping all of your kits safe, but I'm never going to leave her side."

"Sounds good to me. Do you want to hold her?" Sakura offered to the fox.

"I'd be honored..." Kurama accepted humbly as he held out his tails to accept her.

Sakura gentle placed her baby atop Kurama's tails and it looked like she placed Kushina on a fluffy orange cloud.

 _'I'm gonna cry...'_ Invisible Sakura thought as she saw Kurama gently rock little Kushina in his tails.

She closed her eyes and wiped her tears. It was all too beautiful for her to take. When she opened her eyes, she found herself in a rather large house.

 _'Huh? Where are we now?'_ Sakura thought.

 ** _'I brought you here to talk with your adopted son. He seems to be a mess around a certain Saiyan girl.'_**

 _'Adopted son?'_ Sakura asked. She then saw a tall teenage man walk down the stairs and into what appeared to be a kitchen.

 ** _'That is your adopted son, Kakusa. You apparently rescued him from a hateful and abusive uncle of his.'_**

 _'My god...that would be something I'd do...'_ Sakura said before following him into the kitchen, who seemed to be muttering something to himself.

"How the hell can I ask her?" Kakusa said to no one. "Every time I see here, I get so nervous..."

 _'Ah, teen love. It really sucks.'_ Sakura thought.

 ** _'You can reveal yourself to him. There's no one else here.'_**

 _'You're certain about that? You're not lying?'_

 ** _'Positive. Use your senses.'_**

Sakura did a quick sweep of the area and to her delight discovered that they were well and truly alone.

 _'So, to become visible, I just need to imagine myself visible to him, right?'_

 _ **'Correct.'**_

Sakura imagined herself visible and she appeared right behind Kakusa who had immediately sensed her. Acting out of pure instinct, he whipped out a kunai and swiftly turned around.

"Who-wait, mom?" Kakusa gasped.

He looked upon his adopted mother, only to realize that she was a lot younger and was wearing an odd uniform.

"Um...yes...?" Sakura said.

"You look...different..."

"Um...would you believe I'm from another universe?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

"What are you a Saiyan too? Like Aunt Videl and Uncle Gohan?" Kakusa asked.

"What? No. I'm human just like you."

"So you're from an alternate dimension where Sakura Uzumaki is human? Right, gotcha." Kakusa said casually.

"Um...wow, okay. Thought you would put up more of a fuss." Sakura admitted.

"I've lived with the Uzumaki's long enough to not be taken by surprise too often." Kakusa admitted as he faced away from the cupboard to open it. Sure enough, a dozen snakes in a can jumped out at him, yet he dodged them all.

"So did you come into this world by accident too? Like the Sons did?"

"Well, yes and no. It's hard to explain really."

"Well Dad took the twerps to a nearby festival without telling mom, and mom is at a medical conference with Uncle Gohan in the Lightning country." He said as he offered Sakura a chair.

"I see." Sakura replied as she took a seat. "So, I couldn't help but overhear, but I guess you're having girl troubles."

"Yeah. I guess you could say that." Kakusa said as he tried to look away.

"Tell me about her, what's she like?"

"She's...my everything. She's the daughter of Gohan and Videl, wonderful personality, beautiful face, long black hair and pretty blue eyes. Everything about her is just...wow..." Kakusa said dreamily.

"Sounds like you really like her. You should ask her out."

"I really do. We we're put on the same team that...well, you lead. I've always liked her, but I don't know if she feels the same and I'm afraid she'll say no." Kakusa admitted.

"Really? Thats all that's keeping you from asking her out?" Sakura deadpanned.

"Well, no. Her twin brother, Bardock, is very overprotective of her. He won't let her date anyone who he thinks is weak. And, to be honest, he would crush me."

"Well that's no reason not to ask her out. Although, if getting beaten up by her brother is what is preventing you from asking her out, then maybe you aren't worthy to date her." Sakura said firmly.

"M-mom? I mean... Sakura?" Kakusa asked for clarification.

"Kakusa, take it from a girl in her twenties. What all women find sexier than anything is confidence. And if you're too scared of a girl's brother to ask her out than she is not going to see you in a very confident light, do you understand?"

"Her brother is capable of destroying a planet, as is Fasha. Thats her name by the way." Kakusa pointed out.

Sakura's face went pale. "O-oh...um..."

"Yea, now you see my problem."

"Still, you'll never get anywhere with her if you aren't willing to get hurt. That goes for physically and emotionally."

"Thats what dad told me..."

"Well you should listen to him. Naruto is usually right when it comes to emotional intelligence."

"True, except for that one time he got me in hot water with Aunt Ino...not getting into that." Kakusa shuddered.

"I never said he wasn't an idiot."

"I wouldn't really say idiot, but he does lack common sense. Uncle Gohan and Lady Chichi beat a lot of studies into him over the years."

Sakura blinked. "This is Naruto we're talking about right?"

Kakusa nodded.

"Huh...so he can be taught..." Sakura mused. "Well the point is, if you want to be with her you have to accept the consequences and be ready to stand up to her brother and father. If not, then you're probably not the right man for her anyway." Sakura stated.

"Right. I understand. Uncle Gohan supports the idea of me asking out Fasha, it's Bardock who doesn't, but he's a prick anyway, so I think it's high time he got put in his place."

"That's right. Now go ask out Fasha right now. If this Bardock kid has a problem with it, then he can deal with it." Sakura said as she held up her fist.

Kakusa smirked. "Damn right." He said, now with renewed confidence. "You really are just like mom. But I gotta ask, what's with the uniform?"

"In my universe, your father and I were drafted to help an intergalactic fleet of space explorers whose very existence is a secret to the rest of our planet. We live on a ship, go on adventures, befriend aliens from other planets, all while acting as the bodyguards for the ship's captain." Sakura answered.

"Awesome..." Kakusa said in awe.

"It can be. Definitely something I never thought I would ever do." Sakura said simply.

That was when they heard a knock on the front door.

"You best get out of here." Kakusa advised before going to answer it.

Sakura imagined herself to be invisible and so she was.

watched as Kakusa answered the door. The door opened to reveal the girl in question.

"F-Fasha?" Kakusa asked.

"Your dad summoned us for a mission." Fasha replied.

 _'I can see why he likes her. She's beautiful...'_ Sakura thought.

"Alright, lets go." Kakusa replied before leaving with Fasha and closing the door.

 ** _'Now, there are two more instances in this time for me to show you.'_** Q informed.

 _'Oh yeah? Like what?'_

 _ **'Time to see your third born.'** _ Q announced before the area flashed back to the hospital.

Sakura looked around and Saw her counterpart already delivering her third child.

"AAAAAH! THAT'S IT, NARUTO! NO MORE AFTER THIS!" Sakura screamed.

"You said that last time CRACK OH MY GOD MY FUCKING HAND!" Naruto cried.

"I MEAN IT THIS TIME!"

"Okay fine! Five children, that's the limit!" He promised.

"She had asked me to tie her tubes after the delivery." Gohan informed.

 _'Five kids?'_ Sakura asked.

 _ **'You adopted one more child.'**_ Q informed.

 _'Who?'_

 ** _'I don't know your life.'_** Q said.

 _'Bullshit you don't know!'_

 _ **'Well sorry, but I don't want to spoil it.'**_

 _'Spoil it? I'm never coming back to this world. What the Hell are you spoiling?'_

 _ **'You'd be surprised.'**_

"The head is out, one more push, Sakura." Gohan instrusted.

Once again, Sakura gave her all into one final push and delivered a beautiful girl with pink hair.

"There's my little niece..." Gohan smiled as he wrapped up the little girl in a warm blanket.

 _'S-she has my pink hair...'_ Sakura thought in awe.

Gohan carefully handed Sakura her baby and she and Naruto both cried tears of joy.

"She's just like you, Sakura-chan..." Naruto said softly.

"Have you decided on a name?" Gohan asked.

"(sniff) Chiyo Tsunade Uzumaki..." Sakura cried happily.

Gohan went quiet for a moment and smiled. "Lady Tsunade would be honored..."

 ** _'Alright, I've shown you all three of your children's births. Now free me from this accursed coffee cup.'_ ** Q demanded.

 _'You said you had one more instance to show me.'_ Sakura point out.

 ** _'Oh...fine...'_** Q sighed. He transported them 2 years into the future to what looked like a wedding was taking place. In the front row, Sakura could see her counterpart with all of her children except Kakusa and a hankie to her face. Next to her, was Videl doing the same thing with all of her children, except one.

 _'Where is Naruto and Gohan?'_ Sakura thought.

That was when the music started playing and Naruto and Kakusa came down the isle first, taking their positions at the alter.

It was then that Sakura realized what was going on.

 _'Oh my god...he's getting married...'_ Sakura choked up. Weddings always made her cry.

The music started again, this time, revealing Fasha in a gorgeous white dress and Gohan walking her up the isle.

'You should be proud, Kakusa took your advice.' Q said.

Gohan handed off his eldest daughter to Kakusa. "Make me proud...both of you..." Gohan choked out.

Kakusa and Fasha nodded before turning to Tsunade who had a halo over her head.

"You two make me so proud..." Tsunade started before opening up a book. "Friends, family and honored guests. We are gathered here today to witness not only a harmonious occasion, but one that will make the history books as we bare witness to the bonding of Fasha Son and Kakusa Uzumaki." She started.

She turned to the two before her. "You may read off your vows."

Kakusa was the first to read his off.

"Fasha...from the moment I met you, you always had a place in my heart, but I never had the courage to asked you out. It wasn't until I had some sense knocked into me that I finally built up the courage to see through to creating our relationship. These past few years have been the happiest times of my life and I would never trade them for anything. Same goes for all of the happy years we will have together. You stole my heart and made it your own. So, taking words from my father, I will make you a promise of a lifetime that I will always care for you and love you so long as I still draw breath. No matter what will happen in our lives."

Naruto smiled at his son's words as Fasha fought back her tears to keep from ruining her mascara.

Kakusa slipped the wedding ring onto Fasha's finger. "With this ring, I accept our bond." He finished.

Fasha was absolutely struggling to keep it together as she took out her own vows to read off.

"Kakusa. Growing up I always thought that if I was ever going to fall in love it would be to someone stronger than me..." A couple of guests laughed but Kakusa smiled good naturedly through it all.

"What I mean is that I saw what my parents had and believed that true love was being with someone who could protect you and give you strength. Turns out I was wrong about that first part. Even after you were adopted by my aunt and uncle you were just a normal human. Someone I would have scoffed at back when I was in the academy. Yet slowly, bit by bit, you showed me that there was more to strength than being strong. You made me laugh when I felt like crying, you stood up to thugs and dictators because it was the right thing to do, you kill spiders while I hide behind something sturdy." She mused.

"But most of all, you were always there for me, through thick and thin. Now, i want to be by your side for the rest of our lives..." Fasha choked out as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

She then put her own rink on Kakusa's finger. "With this ring, I accept our bond."

Naruto had to turn away to blow his nose. He always cried at weddings.

"Do you, Fasha Son, Take Kakusa as your lawfully wedded husband, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" Tsunade asked.

"I do." She smiled as bright as the sun.

"And do you, Kakusa Uzumaki, take Fasha to be your lawfully wedded wife, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, to death do you part?" Tsunade asked.

"I do..." Kakusa smiled.

"Then as former Hokage, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Tsunade announced.

With that, Kakusa lifted Fasha's Vail and the two of them shared their first kiss as a married couple.

The room broke out on thunderous applause, but for that one moment, there was only Fasha and Kakusa alone in the temple.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I now introduce you, Mr. and Mrs Kakusa and Fasha Uzumaki." Tsunade finished and closed her book.

Meanwhile, invisible Sakura was crying like a baby. It was such a beautiful sight and she made it happen.

 _ **'If you're done, I have fulfilled my end of the bargain. Now, release me.'**_ Q demanded.

 _'Alright, fine. A deal is a deal. How do I do that?'_

 _ **'Just smash the mug.'**_

 _'Alright...'_ Sakura said as she held the mug up high. _'Wait. Take me back to my dimension first.'_

 ** _'Take another look around you.'_** Q Said.

Sakura did so and she was back in her apartment on Earth.

 _'And how do I know that this is the same dimension and the correct timeline?'_

 ** _'Try contacting your Starfleet.'_**

Sakura tapped her combadge. "Lieutenant Haruno to Starfleet Command."

"Go ahead." Starfleet responded.

"Um, nevermind, disregard."

 ** _'Now release me.'_**

Sakura smashed the mug to pieces on the floor, releasing Q from his prison.

"Ah, that's better." Q sighed as he stretched.

Before Sakura stood a tall and arrogant looking man with dark brown hair, strong jaw, and a receding hairline. All while wearing a standard issue Star Fleet uniform.

"Well, I hope you liked my gift to you. It's not everyday a God like myself would give such a privelage to a mortal such as yourself." Q gloated.

"Well you only did it so that I would let you out of that coffee mug. But I do appreciate the glimpse at the what if scenario." Sakura admitted.

"It can be a reality if you put your mind to it." Q pointed out.

"What? What kind of dollar store moral is that?"

"I'm saying that even a God as powerful as I am, the bonds of love are still a stronger force than any power I posses. That family is just one of many families you and Naruto have made possible in many universes. It's up to the two of you to decide if you want to make that family a reality here as well."

"Why are you helping me this way?" Sakura asked.

"Because a few short years ago in Universe 34, you and Naruto had a large family. You had 9 children together, all biological."

"Okay then. What does that have to do with you helping me?"

"Shortly after your ninth was born, you died during delivery which put Naruto in terrible turmoil. But what made him worse was during the 5th Shinobi war that involved a new village that seemingly popped up out of nowhere. The ninja from that village yielded shinobi stronger than any in your history books and they assaulted the Leaf, killing your 9 children in the process. That set Naruto in such a rage fueled frenzy that he nearly wiped out your world. the Q Continuum was forced to step in and we almost couldn't contain him. This is why I was tasked to make sure that whatever family Naruto makes is safe from harm, lest we want another similar incident to arise." Q explained.

"What? That's out of nowhere. Why aren't you giving all the other Sakura's the same lecture?"

"Who says I haven't? But out of the 50 universes, only 20 of them are you in a relationship with Naruto. the rest are with other women. 4 of them are with the Hyuuga Heiress, 6 of them are with that Yamanaka girl, 2 of them are with that weapon girl, Tenten, 3 of them are with his distant cousin Karin, 5 of them are with that Saiyan girl Videl and in 9 others, he was killed as a child by the villagers. In one universe, your entire planet was destroyed before you were even born."

"Only 50? Now you're just making stuff up." Sakura said. Starting to get annoyed that he hadn't left already.

"Well, I'm sure you'll find out someday." Q said before vanishing away.

 _'Gotta remember to have Naruto seal Q away again if he ever shows up again.'_ Sakura thought as she sat down on the couch.

 _'Noted.'_ Inner thought.

 _'Still...what he said makes me wonder if part of that is true...'_ Sakura thought.

 _'Who cares? We've got no universe to worry about but our own.'_ Inner said.

 _'Yea, you're right.'_ Sakura agreed before opening up a book to read. That was when Naruto returned home.

"Hey Sakura-chan." Naruto greeted.

"Hey, come sit I had a pretty interesting day today." Sakura said as she patted the seat next to her.

For the next hour, Sakura explained in detail about the day she had. Naruto had a hard time understanding it and Sakura had to stop several times to explain it to him. After a while, he understood everything and now he was just trying to take it all in, even the last thing Q said to her before he left.

"-and that's the end of it...overall, it was a very emotional and beautiful experience." Sakura said with misty eyes.

"Wow. I almost feel bad for sealing him inside that mug." Naruto said.

"And to think..." Sakura paused and rubbed her belly. "We're about to start our own family... I don;t know about having 9 kids, but 4 seems like a healthy number." She then looked up at Naruto and smiled. "We'll finally have the family you've always wanted, Naruto."

'might as well give it to her now, Kit.' Kurama thought to him.

"Not yet we won't." Naruto said as he pulled out a tiny black box he had been keeping next to his heart.

Sakura didn't know exactly what it was. She was having a pregnancy brain moment. "What's that?"

As soon as she saw Naruto get down on one knee, she gasped and put a hand to her mouth as happy tears fell down her cheeks. "Naruto..." She whispered.

Their hearts beat as one as Naruto asked one of the most important questions of his life. "Sakura Haruno. Will you marry me?"

"Oh my God, YES! Yes a million times!" Sakura cried as she pounced Naruto with everything she had, steeling his lips with her own. It had to be one of the happiest moments of her life.


End file.
